


Dulce Decoracion

by JunaIzumi



Series: 10 dias para navidad [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: La familia Hotchner-Reid sigue preparándose para las fiestas





	Dulce Decoracion

Dulce Decoración

El equipo disfrutaba de una merecidas vacaciones Aaron habia comprado las cosas pero no tuvieron tiempo, Aaron arreglaba las luces mientras Spencer preparaba chocolate y en el refrigerador estaba un pastel casero que habia preparado Garcia 

-¿tienen hambre?-pregunto Spencer llevaba una bandeja con chocolate y pastel de fresa 

-si enseguida deja termino-dijo Aaron y Spencer dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se acercaba a la chimenea para calentarse y Aaron termino de arreglar las luces en el árbol y las prendio 

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Aaron abrazandolo

-si ya me siento mejor, pensé que iba a enfermarme-dijo Spencer, hacia mucho frio y empezo a tener síntomas de gripa. 

 

-que bueno que no, no me gusta verte mal-dijo Aaron

-¡papa ya acabo el árbol!-grito Jack corriendo en la mano traía un libro, desde que Spencer  
esta con ellos Jack empieza a tener amor por la lectura lo cual estaba bien 

-si ven te deje la estrella para ti-dijo Aaron, lo cargo y sujeto la estrella para ponerla, despues tomaron una foto familiar en el árbol y cenaron el pastel y el chocolate, Spencer se quedo a dormir con ellos.


End file.
